


Kisses

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Series: McSmooch [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had kissed many people in his lifetime; he thought he knew every version of kissing that there was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For mcsmooch and the prompt kissing.

John had kissed many people in his lifetime; he thought he knew every version of kissing that there was. He’d experienced soft kisses, slow, gentle, passionate kisses, sloppy kisses and needy kisses. Ones filled with anger, and ones that spoke of secrets. He’d kissed both men and women, and every person he’d kissed had always had the same kisses, just with different variations that had to do with the shape of their lips or the length of their tongue. He especially liked hard kisses, filled with longing and a need that a kiss just couldn’t satisfy. He liked to kiss intense, hot and hard, leave ‘em wanting more, panting and moaning. But it wasn’t until he met Rodney that he realised that a kiss could be so much more.

Rodney kissed him with such feeling, that the first time John felt like he’d spontaneously combust. Rodney’s kisses were so different to those he’d had before, they were a combination of fast and hard, gentle and slow, passionate and angry and always with the slide of tongue and scrape of teeth. The best part thought was that Rodney took what he wanted and gave just as much. It didn’t occur to him until a few weeks later that the reason Rodney’s kisses were so different was because each and every one of them spoke of a never-ending love and a trust that ran bone deep. For the first time in his life, John wanted to kiss Rodney just because he could and not because it would lead to sex.

When John realised all this, he told Rodney and from then on, every single kiss that passed between them tasted of everything they could ever want.


End file.
